List of Xenoblade Chronicles X pre-release and unused content
This is a list of pre-release and unused content for the game Xenoblade Chronicles X. Early concepts The Japanese and North American Special Editions of Xenoblade Chronicles X were both bundled with an artbook which included concept art from early stages of development. Additional concept art was included in the book XenobladeX: The Secret File - Art of Mira. * There were three known proposals for the design of Luxaar, one of which was ultimately used in the released game. The other proposals include a large toad-like creature with numerous crustacean-like legs and a light blue insectoid creature that vaguely resembles the Orpheans. * Early proposals for the design of Rock include one that was much more bear-like (described in proposal as "bear plus bison plus sumo wrestler" and "like a giant raccoon"), with white fur covering the lower torso and face; one with gray fur, brown armor, and a tail; and one with a much larger body and proportionally smaller head (although the head is shown to be the height of a girl from the hip up). There were also proposals to cover him completely with bulletproof armor. * Several armor sets were given concept art but are not found in the final game. Several of these include insectoid features such as metal feelers and material made from insect wings. These may have been later incorporated into armor from Orphean Technologies. * Concept art for an unused character, Reina Sakuraba ( ) indicate that she may have been intended to be the protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles X, before being replaced by a customizable character. Early builds Monolith Soft Teaser The first trailer for the game was released on Nintendo's Youtube channel in January 2013. At this point, the game was only known as X''. The footage only showed an early version of Primordia, but there are still many differences between the content shown here and the final release. * The art palette consisted of rectangles which bordered each other, unlike the separate circles used in the final release. * Colors indicating the type of each art were pink, orange, yellow-green, dark purple, and dark blue. * Messages between players were on what appears to be a chat board. * Skell Fuel would decrease whenever the player was in the Skell, not just during flight or battles. * The first logo was a red painted "X". * Tension Points maxed out at 300 points. * The minimap was white and did not show any terrain. * The weather icon was a light blue circle, with additional symbols superimposed onto the circle as necessary. Several enemies were featured that were removed or altered in the final game. * Millesaurs were originally named "Amphicoelias" ( ) * An early version of the Scirpo appeared as "Cave Spider" ( ) * An early version of the Progen appeared as "Sleipnir Mira" ( ) * "Wild Lupus" ( ) and "Little Aranea" ( ) were originally to be found in Primordia. * A Simius Tyrant known as the Iron-fist Bruno ( ) was slated to appear in Primordia * Casper, the Unhealthy Eater was originally found in the open near a body of water. It was also much larger. * The Vasara was originally fought on a plain, possibly near the entrance to Oblivia. E3 2013 Another trailer for the game, still only known as ''X, was exhibited during E3 of 2013. Footage of other continents outside Primordia was shown. * The Skell received after completing The Skell License is colored red with some green. This was eventually changed to a primarily white color scheme. * A Filiavent could be found in Oblivia. * Cetos appeared in large numbers around the walkways above Cauldros. * Zu Pharg is battled during fiery rain, a weather condition not normally found in Sylvalum, where it is fought in the release. Nintendo Direct Feb 2014 The Nintendo Direct on February 13, 2014 included two minutes of battle footage. This footage also exhibited the first use of the layout and color scheme of icons used in the final release. * The minimap shows terrain, but the color scheme uses different colors for land (green) and water (blue). * Simius known as "Bronze Simius" ( ) appeared on a high ledge somewhere west of New Los Angeles, alongside the "Iron-fist Bruno". * Instead of "Good" and "Perfect", successful B-button events result in text saying "Succeeded" and "Huge Succeeded", respectively. * Several elements are missing, including the Skell Fuel gauge and Soul Challenges. * When engaged in combat, a red banner with the text "WARNING" is seen under the Arts palette. * The stats bars show the level and rank of the characters, but does not have meters that track the character's progression towards the next level or rank. * Class rank is displayed with green, not purple. * The Overdrive counter is depicted differently; upon activation, two gears appear above the Arts palette. Presumably, the smaller gear shows the ones place of the combo number while the larger gear shows the tens place. E3 2014 E3 2014 was the first time the game was shown in-depth. This also marked the first appearance of the game's title, Xenoblade Chronicles X. As the game was still in development, localization had yet to start, thus many of the names used are transliterations of the Japanese names. * The Ganglion were referred to as "Growth", their name in Japanese. * Luxaar's name was originally spelled "Luxzaal". * The screen indicating the start of the Prologue has the English translation in small letters under the Japanese title. This was removed in the Japanese versions of the final release. * Elma's face is not shown smiling during the first orange tutorial screen after the start of the prologue. * The minimap is now nearly identical to the map in the final version, but is green instead of blue. * Tutorials teaching the player do not show the buttons needed to perform the tasks. * The Origin Blatta is called the "Little Blatta" ( ). It is also not a Main Boss. * The Mechanical Field-Skill was known as MECH. This is changed in the Japanese version to a katakana transliteration, . * The two Nocto Blattas at the entrance to Starfall Basin are called "Pebble Blattas". The original name for Pebble Blattas is not known. * Two non-aggressive Terebras could be found during the beginning in Starfall Basin * "Adamant Millesaurs" ( ) could be found at Biahno Lake at level 45. In the final version, Everlasting Millesaur could be found at the same place at level 51-55. * Successfully answering a Soul Voice creates a ring around both players, instead of a burst of light around the answerer. * Overdrive is unlocked at the beginning of the game instead of after Chapter 5. * The tags at the top-left of the screen that indicate the player's location indicate the last area they were in. They do not disappear after the player leaves the noted area. * The Elder Grex and Callow Grexes are named, respectively, the "Leader Lupus" ( ) and "Young Lupus" ( ). In the final version, their Japanese names are "Elder Lupus" ( ) and "Novice Lupus" ( ). E3 2015 By E3 of 2015, the game had already been released in Japan. However, localization for other regions was still ongoing, and many of the names used in the demo at the Nintendo Treehouse event were different from those in the final localization released in December. These include: * Tourteau, the Delectable was originally named "Turto The Yummy". * Melanya, the Sound Sleeper was originally named "Melanya The Tranquil". * We Were Soldiers was originally titled Once We Were Soldiers. * The Intimidator Simius was originally named the "Shudder Simius". * Armory Alley was originally named the "Shopping Mall". * The BLADE Concourse was known simply as the "Concourse". * Division Drive was known as "Union Street". However, one unnamed NPC refers to the location as "Division Drive". * The Water Purification Plant was known as the "Water Treatment Facility". * An NPC in the Residential District refers to Janpath Lake as "Jampus Lake". * Phog is shown with his full name, "Phog Cristoph". * The Cathedral was known as the "Church". * The BLADE Barracks were known simply as the "Barracks". * The Repenta Diner was known simply as the "Diner". * The Molten Hollow was known as the "Lava Cavern". However, the mission objective for The Celeste Three called the location the "Molten Hollow". * Northpointe Beach was named "Normost Beast". The mission objective for We Were Soldiers, however, calls the location "Northpointe Shore". * Northpointe Cove was named "Normost Cove". * North Janpath Plain and West Janpath Plain were named, respectively, "Janpath North Plain" and "Janpath West Plain". * Aaroy Plain was known as "Aar'y Plain". * Muimui and Moimoi were named "Mui Mui" and "Moi Moi", respectively. * In the objectives for Manhunt, Qing Long Glade was referred to as "Blue Dragon Grove". Unused Content * Dialogue can be found for Celica and Lao after defeating an enemy with both in the party. However, this file is unused in-game as Celica cannot be recruited until after Chapter 9, whereas accepting Chapter 9 permanently locks the player from recruiting Lao in the future. Gallery Mira Sleipnir.png Cave Spider.png Wild Lupus.png Little Aranea.png Iron-fist Bruno.png Bronze Simius.png Antimatter Bastard (Close).png|An early Art icon Videos Wii U - Monolith Soft Trailer X Trailer - E3 2013 Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 2 Xenoblade Chronicles X Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 3 Xenoblade Chronicles X Wii U - Xenoblade Chronicles X E3 2015 Trailer Category:XCX Unused Content Category:XCX lists